


It Can't Be Over

by ClockworkFirefly



Series: One-Shot/Discontinued [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Team as Family, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFirefly/pseuds/ClockworkFirefly
Summary: A special one-off set in a separate continuity from Young Justice Redux, the Team and a few other friends attempt to enjoy movie night when a quarrel Jaime and Traci could potentially split them up for good.
Relationships: Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: One-Shot/Discontinued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It Can't Be Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmartian369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/gifts).



> Just to clarify, this is COMPLETELY SEPARATE from the main Young Justice Redux timeline. This special one-shot is dedicated to one of my good friends, MissMartian369, she's one of the most intuitive and passionate people I know in the Young Justice community. Since she's a huge fan of the Blue13 ship, I thought I would conjure up a story that will impress both her and the other Jaime Reyes x Traci Thurston shippers out there.
> 
> Check out her Tumblr blog as well, a lot of fun things related to Young Justice, Disney, etc. are there!  
> https://missmartian369.tumblr.com/

Who knew so much drama could come from just your average movie night?

The Team had gathered at Jaime's house for their regular get-together every Saturday night. For the most part, they would just watch movies, go out for some food, and see where the night takes them. All of the Team lounged around in Jaime's living room relaxing to the movie playing in front of them. Bart sat next to his boyfriend, Ed, on the couch with his right arm wrapped around him. Virgil, Stephanie, and Cissie sat next to the couple once in a while eyeing the duo making some hushed comments to themselves and giggling throughout the movie. Cassie and Tim sat closely together in an armchair in the corner with the former sitting in the latter's lap. For the first time though, Ed's friends, Tye and Asami, joined the group this time after an invitation to have some fun with them for their get-together. The couple chose to sit near the door frame of the living room close to the kitchen where they could easily grab some snacks if needed. The group were watching a cheesy, horribly outdated horror slashed movie called _The Evil Monster from Outer Space with Soup Ladles for Hands_ that Bart found earlier that day.

"Where did you find this horrible movie again?", asked Ed with an obvious sarcastic tone to his voice.

"I bought it from one of those obsolete things people used to go to back in the 1980s called a "video store", surprisingly there was no one there!" 

This suddenly grabbed the attention of Tim in the corner, "Uh Bart, the closest video store here closed in 1997".

"Surprisingly, there's still some around... in Timbuktu"

Everyone shot Bart a confused look, "WHAT? I forgot all of Gramp's streaming service passwords!"

This earned a chuckle from nearly everyone except Ed who just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's eccentricities.

"Man, this is the life! Good friends just watching TV together, what more could I guy want?", Bart asked the group as he lovingly stroked Ed's cheek.

All of the sudden, the door slammed loudly as two people were heard bickering loudly in the background. It was instantly recognized to be the voices of Jaime and Traci.

"You just HAD to say something?", Ed sarcastically commented as Bart sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys! We need a second opinion!", Traci said angrily as she walked into the living room with Jaime

"Are we going to _want_ to give a second opinion?", said Tye with a cocked eyebrow.

"She's being so unreasonable! All I said was that I needed a little time to myself next Sunday!", Jaime stated looking quite annoyed at his girlfriend.

"Oh man, you should _not_ have said that Blue. Girls do not ever want to be told by their boyfriend that they want time to themselves", Cassie chimed in.

"I'm going to be heading out for a day to hang out with Bart, Tim, and Virgil! How is that remotely bad? It's not likely me hanging out with the guys happens every single day!"

"But would it have killed you to invite me, Cassie, Stephanie, and Cissie?"

"Uh, I have to train with Diana that day", Cassie chimed in once again with Cissie and Stephanie following.

"Sorry girl, but me and Stephanie are planning to head out to the seaside that weekend." 

"Gee, thanks for helping my case", Traci said sarcastically.

"Guys, let's all calm down. There can be a reasonable way of solving this", Virgil commented trying to soothe everyone's raised tensions.

"Do you know what? No.", Traci firmly stated as she began to walk out.

"Where are you going Traci? Get back here!", Jaime called out.

"Talk to me when you decide to grow up a little", Traci screamed as she slammed the door.

Everyone was in a state of shock. No one had seen the jovial, energetic Traci that angry before. Tye and Asami shared a glance before the latter decided to speak up.

"Is she always like that?", Asami asked in a quiet, yet innocent tone.

"No, I said some things beforehand that made her more upset. I said while we were walking here that she was being unreasonable and she should listen to someone with some common sense", Jaime said somewhat ashamed.

Cassie immediately got up from Tim's lap to confront Jaime, she wasn't about to let one of her best friends' boyfriends treat her like that.

"Are you crazy?! You should never say that to anyone! Let alone Traci!"

"You're not in the wrong though either dude, both of you need to have some time alone when needed", said Ed.

"Despite what Ed said, Traci loves you so much, how in the world do you think she felt after you said that?", Cassie inquired with a sharp tone and a hand on her hip.

"Not... well", Jaime said slunking onto the sofa.

"Come on ladies, let's go talk to Traci, she needs us right now", Cassie ordered as Cissie, Stephanie, and Asami got up.

"We'll stay here with Jaime, make sure he's all cooled down as well", Bart said resting his hand on Jaime's shoulder.

The women proceeded to leave to make sure Traci was all good as the men turned back on the TV as soon as they were gone. Of course they were going to chat with Jaime about his predicament, but they obviously had to see what would happen to the Evil Monster from Outer Space with Soup Ladles for Hands at the end of the movie.

\----

Cassie, Cissie, Stephanie, and Asami found Traci sitting along at a local 24/7 diner sipping a cup of coffee. She looked dejected into her coffee cup as Cissie approached her hoping to lighten her mood a bit.

"You know, if you stare into that cup long enough, you could see your reflection", Cissie said as she laughed and slapped her knee jokingly.

The girls all shot her a confused stare as she slumped grumpily into the chair next to Traci.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm absolutely hilarious", defended Cissie as Stephanie rubbed her temples mildly annoyed by her friend's childishness. 

"Wanna talk to us Traci? We're all ears", Cassie said gently as she placed a soothing hand on Traci's hand.

"No, it's just that me and Jaime always seem to argue about the littlest things lately. It can range from what we want to do for lunch or why we shouldn't see a certain movie at the theater or why I can't use my magic to help shut Scarab up." 

"Couples argue all the time, I can't tell you how many times I've argued with Tim. I couldn't tell you how upset I was at him leaving the Team a while back, but we were able to make up after some much-needed discussions", Cassie said.

"Tim said that you put him in a chokehold as soon as you met up again", inquired Stephanie.

"Did anyone ask you Stephanie?", Cassie snarked as her attention returned to Traci, "We all make mistakes".

"What if Jaime could do better though than someone who's as whiny as m-"

"May I stop you for a second?", Asami suddenly chimed in. This surprised Cissie and Stephanie as Asami barely said anything throughout the entire night. 

"Jaime loves you. Simple. People argue, me and Tye do often. However, it's how we grow", Asami calmly explained as Cissie stared baffled at her.

"I totally thought you were deaf for a while", Cassie joked as Stephanie punched her arm. 

"Didn't you hear me speak back at the house?" 

"I was busy watching Bart and Ed making lovey-dovey noises, but Asami's right Traci, people evolve throughout each and every conflict they have. What ultimately matters is how you rise from it, and I have nothing but belief in you that you'll rise from this", Cissie firmly stated as she hugged Traci.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm ready to head back to Jaime's house", Traci said getting up.

"I wonder how the guys are doing?", Cassie remarked as the girls began to walk home.

\----

"You're not serious, are you?", asked an incredulous Bart.

"Yes, the idea of taking a break has crossed my mind", Jaime sadly stated while thinking about his relationship with Traci.

"Dude, how stupid are you? Traci loves you more than life itself, why would you even consider that?", said Tye.

"I'm getting sick of always bickering, I want her to be happy, but I don't know if that's means she can only be happy without me", Jaime commented while flipping channels. 

"Everyone bickers with their girlfriend or boyfriend, it's a matter of life", Virgil stated. 

"Me and Cassie have argued often in the past, but you don't see me and her broken up. We were able to get past that whole leaving the Team fiasco way back when", said Tim.

"Tim, she put you in a chokehold as soon as she saw you again", Bart commented as deadpan as possible.

Tim shrugged, "She has the arms of a goddess, I didn't mind". 

"Listen to me", Bart said as he grabbed Jaime's head to get his complete attention, "You're my best friend in the whole world, and best friends should listen to each other right?"

Jaime nodded as his head was still be grasped by Bart's hands.

"Don't ever think about losing that girl, she has made your life so much better just. You're much more happier, you seem more laid-back and willing to go with the flow, and you're much more accepting to my bad jokes! She's a diamond in the rough, I've never seen two people more meant for each other than you two. If you need to talk things out, then that's fine, but always remember that Traci is more special than you think."

Just as Jaime was about to respond to Bart, Traci and the girls came through the front door and into the living room. Jaime immediately got up and stood in front of his girlfriend. There was a long silence as no one knew what to say or do. Bart mimics cutting the tension with a knife and Ed immediately elbows him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

"I love you, Jaime"

"I love you too, Traci"

Traci then wrapped her arms around Jaime and passionately kissed him. While surprised at first, he immediately relented to the love of his life as they finally made up from their argument. Cassie, Cissie, and Bart cheered and made a few catcalls as Tim, Virgil, and Ed smirked at seeing their friends happy once again. Asami proceeded to walk over to Tye as she lovingly embraced him.

"This is a time for romance yes?"

"Yes, Asami", said Tye pecking her on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for more one-shots separate from the Earth 16.5 universe, feel free to let me know!


End file.
